memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Preemptive Strike (episode)
Lieutenant Ro is sent undercover to root out a Maquis cell. Summary Teaser :"Captain's Log, stardate 47941.7. The ''Enterprise is en route to a briefing on the situation in the demilitarized zone along the Cardassian border. Meanwhile, we're celebrating the return of an old friend." Lieutenant Ro Laren is on board the in Ten Forward being congratulated by Deanna Troi, Beverly Crusher, and Geordi La Forge for completing Advanced Tactical Training at Starfleet Tactical. Picard calls her to the bridge, but surprises her when she finds him standing outside Ten Forward. Ro thanks Picard for recommending her for the training and for having faith in her as an officer. Commander Riker, who reports that a Cardassian ship is being attacked and needs help, calls Picard to the bridge. Ro determines there are several small ships attacking, but aren't immediately identifiable. Data is able to determine the ships, surprisingly, are Federation. Act One Picard identifies the ships as from the Maquis and orders them to withdraw, but there's no response. A surgical photon torpedo spread from Worf between the attacking ships and the Cardassian ship prompts the Maquis to withdraw. The ''Enterprise beams Cardassian survivors aboard and Dr. Crusher treats their wounded. Gul Evek and Picard exchange words in sickbay, each accusing the other of not doing enough to suppress the skirmishes in the Demilitarized Zone. Admiral Alynna Nechayev comes aboard the Enterprise and shares tea with Picard in his ready room. They discuss the mounting tension in the Zone between the Cardassians and Maquis. Nechayev admits that the situation has her worried and that Starfleet cannot track down the various Maquis cells. Nechayev tells Picard that she is sending a Starfleet operative undercover to infiltrate the Maquis and gather intelligence to expose the cells. Nechayev recommends Lieutenant Ro for the assignment given her recent tactical training, her previous problems with Starfleet and the fact she is Bajoran. Ro and Picard discuss the mission and Ro agrees to accept the assignment. Although she is uncomfortable accepting a mission that will require her to help the Cardassians, she agrees if only to prove the trust that Picard has shown for her. Act Two Ro, disguised as a civilian, walks into a bar on the Ronara Prime colony followed closely by Lieutenant Commander Data and Lieutenant Worf. They announce that they are seeking a Bajoran woman with dark hair who killed a Cardassian soldier. Ro grabs an unsuspecting man and kisses him, hiding her face from Data and Worf. Another bar patron, Santos, tells them that she was in the bar but had just left. Ro approaches the bar and thanks Santos. She mentions that she would like to meet other people who oppose the Cardassians. Santos stuns her with a phaser and she is rendered unconscious. She awakens in the presence of an older man (Macias), a woman (Kalita), and Santos. They question her and when she attempts to leave, Kalita aims a phaser at her. She tells them some of the truth and a few lies; she also admits to killing a Cardassian soldier. She then goes for a walk with Macias while the other two check out her story. Macias expresses his outrage with the Cardassians and admits to Ro that many of the settlers living in the compound they are touring are Maquis. He orders hasperat from the food dispenser. Ro is surprised that he likes it and tells him that she knows a recipe for a very spicy hasperat that her father used to make on Bajor. It is clear that Ro regards Macias as a father figure, having lost her own father during the Cardassian occupation of Bajor when she was just a child. Ro is brought to a meeting with several Maquis. They have received word that the Cardassians are planning to use biogenic weapons against them. They decide that a preemptive strike is needed to keep the Cardassians from poisoning them. Macias says they cannot strike because they are so low on medical supplies. Ro volunteers to steal medical kits from the Enterprise, she tells them that she used to serve on the ship. Kalita says that she will go along. Ro welcomes her both as a helper and a witness. Act Three ]] The Enterprise receives a distress signal from a Starfleet science ship in the Topin system. The Topin star renders communication and sensors nearly useless, and the Enterprise does not detect Ro and Kalita's ship, which is hidden near a planet. Ro piggybacks a message on the distress signal to alert Picard to her presence on the ship. Worf decodes the message just as Ro and Kalita are about to penetrate the Enterprise s aft deflectors. Picard lets the ship through and Ro beams the stockpile of medical kits onto the ship. As they leave, Picard orders Worf to fire phasers on their previous position to make it look like they are trying to stop them. After Ro and Kalita return to the Maquis compound, Kalita praises Ro for her bravery and Macias remarks that he could tell, despite the Maquis being suspicious of outsiders, he knew from the start that in her heart, Ro was one of them. Act Four Having gained the trust of the Maquis cell, Ro is given a ship and is allowed to leave the colony alone. She reports to Picard everything she has learned, including the Cardassian plan to use biogenic weapons against them. While they talk in the observation lounge, Picard tells her they have come up with a plan to severely weaken the Maquis; they intend to present a target so threatening that they would commit a large number of ships to stop it. The prospect of biogenic weapons would be a perfect bait and tells Ro to make the Maquis believe that the Cardassians have already finished a biogenic weapon and are supplying it to the colonists via a third party. He intends to send a convoy through the demilitarized zone, and when the Maquis attack the convoy, Starfleet would be waiting in the nearby Hugora nebula to strike and arrest everyone involved. Ro seems to be uncomfortable betraying her new friends, but she tells Picard that she will do her duty. She then returns to the Juhraya colony and tells the Maquis that she intercepted a Federation transmission about a Yridian convoy of freighters coming from Deep Space 9. This convoy supposedly carries the last components the Cardassians need to complete their biogenic weapon having already taken possession of others from Ferengi and Pakled transports. Macias decides to tell the other cell leaders and get their help to attack the convoy. Later, Macias and Ro are walking through the courtyard of the compound. Macias talks to Ro about the grand feast he is planning when the Maquis finally make the Cardassians leave their homes. Ro tells him it will be a long time before they do celebrating of any kind. Macias tells her she must not give up hope. He remarks that they will make blueberry pie along with hasperat and he will play the belaklavion. Ro remembers her father had played the musical instrument when she was younger and afraid to go to sleep. As she tearfully recalls this, Macias suggests they celebrate tonight, anyway. As Ro and Macias go to the colony's market to pick up food, three hooded figures climb the central steps and open fire on the settlers with phasers. Macias, while trying to help an injured colonist, is shot by a Cardassian. Ro kills the Cardassian and goes over to help the dying old man. Macias tells Ro, just before he dies, that when an old fighter dies, another steps up to take his place. Ro looks up at the sky with a tear falling down her face. Act Five Picard is sitting in the settlement bar on Ronara having a drink. Ro walks in and suggests that they take a table in the back, and begin acting like she is a prostitute and he is negotiating her fee. Ro tells him he needs to cancel the convoy trap as the Maquis haven't fallen for the bait, but Picard knows from intelligence reports that this isn't true. Ro attempts to explain away this discrepancy, but Picard realizes she's lying and demands an explanation. Ro admits that although she was willing to complete the mission despite her hatred of the Cardassians at first, she is now starting to question what she's doing and the people she's supposed to betray despite her desire to not let Picard down. Picard tells Ro that it's too late for her to back out as Starfleet is committed to the operation and she has risked being put before a board of inquiry by lying to him in order to have it called off. He also tells her that he would not hesitate to have her court martialled if she does anything to sabotage the mission. Ro promises to follow her orders but Picard, now very wary of Ro's motives, tells her that Commander Riker will be joining her posing as her relative just to be certain that the plan goes through. The strike on the convoy is imminent and Riker and Ro are aboard a Maquis ship preparing to attack the convoy. Hidden in the Hugora nebula, out of sight of the incoming ships, is the Enterprise and other Federation starships. Just as the Maquis are about to cross into Federation space, Ro fires a low intensity particle beam toward the nebula allowing the Maquis ships to see the trap, Riker confronts Ro, who pulls a phaser on him and announces that she can't go through with the plan. Once Starfleet is exposed, they break formation stopping just short of Federation space and Federation jurisdiction. Ro transports to Kalita's ship and leaves Riker to take the Maquis ship to the Enterprise. Before she leaves, with tears in her eyes she asks Riker to tell Picard she is sorry. He understands and sincerely wishes her the best before she is beamed away. Later, in Picard's ready room, Riker says that Ro felt she was doing the right thing and that she seemed more concerned that she was letting down Picard than anything else. Picard remains silent and unmoving, not even taking Riker's report, so the Commander places it on his desk and leaves. After Riker leaves, Picard continues to sit silently, his face filled with anger because despite everything he did and how much he trusted Ro, she still chose to betray him. Log entries * [[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2370#Mission briefing near the DMZ|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2370]] Memorable quotes "Those are Federation ships." "Isolate one and magnify. The ''Maquis." : - '''Riker' and Picard, identifying who is attacking the Cardassian ship Vetar "You are Federation citizens. Your actions are in violation of our treaty with the Cardassians. Call off your attack!" : - Picard, to the Maquis "I never thought we'd be firing on our own people to ''protect a Cardassian ship." : - '''Riker' "We are doing everything in our power to control them." "The fact that my ship was attacked suggests your efforts have met with limited success." : - Picard, discussing the Maquis situation with Evek "I've spent the better part of my life fighting the Cardassians. I never thought ''I'd be helping them out." : - '''Ro', agreeing to infiltrate the Maquis "The way I see it, there's one good reason to take this mission and that's to validate your faith in me." : - Ro, to Picard "It was really nice meeting you." : - Ro, to an unsuspecting man at the bar after having made out with him to disguise herself from Starfleet "We've learned to be cautious of strangers." "I understand." "But I've known since I first met you, that in your heart, you're one of us." : - Macias and Ro "You have to hang on." "When an old fighter like me dies… someone always steps forward to take his place." : - Ro and Macias "When she comes aboard, take her into custody." : - Picard, to Worf about Ro after she betrays Starfleet "You can take this ship back to the ''Enterprise." "''You're going with them?!" "It's been a long time since I really felt like I belonged somewhere. Could you tell Captain Picard something for me?" "Of course. What is it?" "Tell him I'm sorry." "So long, Ro. Take care of yourself." "Goodbye, Will. Energize." : - Ro and Riker "She seemed very sure that she was doing the right thing. I think her only regret was that she let ''you down. Here's my report." : - '''Riker', to Picard about Ro Laren Background information Production history * Final draft script: * Filmed: 2 March 1994 – 10 March 1994 (7 days) * Premiere airdate: * First UK airdate: Story and production * The original title of this episode was "The Good Fight" but it was felt that this title was too similar to . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * "Preemptive Strike" was filmed between Wednesday and Thursday . * According to Jeri Taylor, this episode did not come from a desire to bring Ro Laren back one last time. In fact, after actress Michelle Forbes turned down the chance to take her character to (in the role that became Kira Nerys), her relationship with the show wasn't the best. Yet, the series found itself rushing toward a deadline with no other workable story idea but this one, which depended on getting the actress back. Taylor was able to get on the phone directly with Michelle Forbes and pitch the story personally, convincing Forbes to commit to the series' penultimate episode.(Star Trek: The Next Generation 365) Continuity * This is the only episode directed by Patrick Stewart not to feature Data in a prominent role. * Like Patrick Stewart here, Avery Brooks also directed the penultimate episode of his series, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine; he directed . * The appearance of Nechayev and Evek was intended to add continuity to the developing Maquis arc. Likewise, the use of Klingons, Vulcans, and Native Americans as village extras was a subtle setup for the cast of . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) * The lieutenant commander whom Ro Laren refers to as her instructor at Starfleet Advanced Tactical Training in 2369/2370 who joined the Maquis was intended by the producers as a reference to Chakotay of . (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) This suggestion is included in Ro's biography at StarTrek.com. That intention was contradicted in , where Chakotay states that he resigned his commission on , 2368. * As part of the plan to lure the Maquis in with fears of a biogenic weapon, Ro mentions that one of the items being transported into the disputed area is bio-mimetic gel. She says that it is perfectly legal and does not seem concerned about it, stating that it is harmless on its own. However, when talking about this substance in , Captain Sisko states that it is "strictly controlled by the Federation, and not available at any price," implying that the substance is much more dangerous than stated here. * This episode marks the fifth and last time Riker participates in an undercover assignment in the series and – like in , , and – the mission does not end well for him. Riker is also seen going undercover on the planet Barkon IV, when he and Dr. Crusher are searching for Data in the episode . * This episode includes the only time Ro is ever addressed by her given name (which is said when Picard meets with her undercover at the bar). Sets and props * The reliable Varon-T disruptor prop makes an appearance as the weapon Kalita levels at Ro Laren during her interrogation. * Picard's Kurlan naiskos makes another appearance following his previous ones in , , and . It will make its final appearance in . * The bird sculptures seen in the conference room of the Maquis previously appeared in Marla Aster's house in the third season episode and in the reception area at Arkaria Base in the sixth season episode . * The wall-mounted lights in the conference room are also seen in the Volan III council chamber in the episodes and . Cast and characters * Shannon Cochran later reprised her role as Kalita in the episode . Jonathan Frakes also reprised his role as Thomas Riker from in that episode. * This is the last appearance of Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren. * This is Natalija Nogulich's last appearance as Alynna Nechayev in ; although she had also appeared in the DS9 episode , and went on to star in the DS9 episode (although her appearance in that episode is actually part of a virtual reality simulation and is not the real Nechayev). Video and DVD releases * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 88, * As part of the TNG Season 7 DVD collection Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Jonathan Frakes as Cmdr. William T. Riker Also starring * LeVar Burton as Lt. Cmdr. Geordi La Forge * Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf * Gates McFadden as Dr. Beverly Crusher * Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi * Brent Spiner as Lt. Commander Data Guest stars * Michelle Forbes as Ro Laren * John Franklyn-Robbins as Macias * Natalija Nogulich as Alynna Nechayev * William Thomas, Jr. as Santos * Shannon Cochran as Kalita * Richard Poe as Evek Uncredited co-stars * Sam Alejan as Ronara bar patron * Rick Avery as Juhraya colonist * Steve Blalock as Cardassian spy * Michael Braveheart as Martinez * Carl David Burks as Russell * Cameron as Cardassian officer * Tracee Lee Cocco as Jae * John Copage as civilian * Holiday Freeman as command division officer * Loretta Gordon as Juhraya colonist * Fumiko Hamada as Female command division officer * Grace Harrell as operations division officer * Red Horton as Juhraya colonist * as science division officer * Ron Large as command division officer * Dawn Lovett as Klingon bar patron * Buck McDancer as Cardassian spy * Michael Moorehead as science division ensign * Tom Morga as Cardassian spy * Bobby Parker as Juhraya colonist * Rebecca Parker as Juhraya colonist * Shawn Michael Perry as Juhraya colonist * Keith Rayve as civilian * Robin Ritter as Bajoran bar patron * Joyce Robinson as Gates * Bob Shuttleworth as Ronara bar patron * Noriko Suzuki as operations division ensign * Christina Wegler Miles as command division ensign * Unknown performers as ** Female civilian ** Kobliad bar patron ** Six Ronara bar patrons ** Ten Forward waiter ** Ten Forward waitress ** Ten Human Juhraya colonists ** Two alien Juhraya colonists ** Bajoran bar patron ** Bajoran waiter ** Two Cardassian officers ** Female Vulcan bar patron ** Male Vulcan bar patron Stand-ins * David Keith Anderson – stand-in for LeVar Burton * Carl David Burks – stand-in for Brent Spiner * Michael Echols – stand-in for Michael Dorn * Nora Leonhardt – stand-in for Marina Sirtis * Lorine Mendell – stand-in for Gates McFadden * Richard Sarstedt – stand-in for Jonathan Frakes * Dennis Tracy – stand-in for Patrick Stewart References Advanced Tactical Training; Alpha Nine; Alpha Seven; Bajor; Bajoran; Bajoran interceptor (Maquis interceptors); Bajoran raider (Maquis raiders); belaklavion; berry; biogenic weapon; bio-mimetic gel; bird; blueberry; blueberry pie; board of inquiry; brine; Bularian canapé; "by comparison"; Cardassia; Cardassian; Cardassian border; Cardassian government; Cardassian military; court martial; Deep Space 9; Demilitarized Zone; desertion; eye; Federation; Federation attack fighter; Ferengi transport; foraiga; ; ; hasperat; heart; Hugora Nebula; isomiotic hypospray; Juhraya; Juhryan freighter; Klingon; Kurlan naiskos; magnetascopic interference; Maquis; Maquis fighter; medkit; monk; Occupation of Bajor; outlaw; painting; Pakled transport; palm beacon; paramilitary; particle beam; Pendi II; piggyback; plasma flare; protostar; quarantine pod; red alert; refugee; refugee camp; retroviral vaccine; Ro Gale; Ronara Prime; Santos' ship; science ship; sculpture; sensor buoy; sickbay; spy; squad leader; tongue; Topin system; type 8 phaser; Vetar; Vulcan; Yridian; Yridian ship External links * * * * |next= }} de:Die Rückkehr von Ro Laren es:Preemptive Strike fr:Preemptive Strike (épisode) it:Il tenente Ro (episodio) ja:惑星連邦“ゲリラ部隊”（エピソード） nl:Preemptive Strike sv:Preemptive Strike Category:TNG episodes